Changing Fate
by Grrr-Squirrel
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't the innocent mudblood everyone thought she was. What if she wasn't the Hermione we knew at all. Follow the journey she has through time as she altars everything that was meant to be. Follow her as she fights aganist her destiny for love, friendship and her own future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Prologue**

_**September 19, 1960**_

As screams echoed throughout the empty corridor from the master bedroom, as the lover of Tom Riddle lay giving birth to his one and only heir. The Dark Lord waits beside his mistress whispering words of encouragement while shushing her screams of pain. As Tom calms Bellatrix, Eileen states quietly that the heir is soon to arrive.

Off standing idle in a corner hold his infant son, Severus, born only months before, is Eileen's husband, Tobias Snape who is a long term family friend of the Riddles. Tobias having heard the news moved slowly and quietly forward as to not to disturb the scene before him.

As Bellatrix lets out a final pain filled scream their newborn child enters the world. As Eileen and the handmaids take the new child to clean and inspect for an health deficiencies, see none they passed the child back to its exhausted mother. Tome looks down upon his family, smiling a rare smile as Bellatrix looks up matching his grin with a slightly deranged one of her own. As the question forms in her mind she softly asks her husband;  
"A beautiful girl who deserves equally a beautiful name , What shall we call her?"  
"Hermione" was the only response she received.

* * *

**_A/N: Welcome to the beginning of my new story this is a collaboration with Scdeaton on Wattpad.  
Disclaimer: we take no credit of the characters as the belong to J.k. Rowling. Please R&R I love feed back, but please no flames!  
-Love, Grrr-Squirrel_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1- The beginning_**

**_November 10, 1963_**

As Voldemort watches his daughter and her playmate run through the gardens. He turns to his most loyal followers to continue discussing the problem at hand. "Now as many of you may know I have discovered a prophecy that for tells my downfall, I have chosen to take a plan of action and eliminate the possible foretold children."

Tobias steps forward with a confused look on his face " But my lord how do we know who the foretold children are?"

"Ah my good friend that is why you all are here today so we can discuss this... situation." Bellatrix steps ahead of her lover and turns toward her fellow death eaters "You are all here so we can discuss your duties and the prophecy and what it tells." Voldemort then walks to where his wife is standing and reaches inside his robes pulling out the crystal that holds the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Voldemort then puts the crystal back in to his robe pockets as Bellatrix begins to explain the plan.

"You will all have a very big job to accomplish, I expect you not to fail us when the time comes." After Bellatrix finishes a fellow death eater timidly approaches and swiftly kneels in front of the dark lord addressing him "My lord how shall we execute this plan?"

Voldemort looks down upon his follower "First we shall find those who defy me and destroy and their families." He continues by saying, " I plan to use my daughter to my advantage if needed."

The follower's head snapped up in surprise, "But my lord she is merely a child."

Voldemort snaps his head down in disgust, "Merely a child! She is not. She is my daughter, and will be a extremely powerful witch I expect nothing shorter than brilliance from her. So how dare you dare belittle her!"

The follower scrambles back onto his hands and knees begging for forgiveness for the unintentional insult, "My lord I apologize for my great error I did not mean them in such a way I simply meant she does not show magical signs yet."

Bellatrix then steps forward with a scowl firmly in place on her face, "Do you dare say our daughter will not have magical abilities!" The followers frantically turns his head between his dark lord and lady understanding his slip of the tongue before he can find words to apologize.

Tobias approaches Voldemort with a smirk on his face, "My friend, maybe your higher stature has made him to nervous to speak correctly then again all the... help.. are sniveling idiots, but dare I say he has a point. No doubt Hermione will be a powerful witch but she is still to young and can not be pressured with such duties I say we wait until she shows scene of magic and start her training."

Voldemort looks away from the sniveling mess of a person on the floor to his dear friend. "I believe you are right my friend we shall wait till she is granted her magic then, and only then, will the plan will commence."

Before Voldemort can continue Abraxas Malfoy enters the room with a little smirk decorating his face. Slowly he kneels and begins explaining his situation, "Ummm my lord your daughter seems to have a ... problem and acquires your assistance."

After hearing this the the dark lord swiftly runs to the window to see Hermione, his innocent three year clinging to a tree with tears streaming down her face while Severus and their house elf bellow her panicking trying to coax her down , the dark lord quickly escorts his death eaters out of the manor in order to attend to his pressing family problems but before closing the door he turns and looks at his followers with a dark look upon his face he says with a deep menacing voice, "Don't fail me, or the consequence shall be unpleasant."

After closing the door he rushes out the back of the house. Upon reaching the scene the house elf quickly spews apologies, "Tippy and young mister Severus tired to get mistress Hermione down, but mistress's magic wouldn't allow Tippy to get close Enough to help."

Voldemort dismisses the elf with nothing more than a wave of the hand. He quickly heads to the branch where his child dangles from with fearful eyes frantically moving around. Voldemort softly coaxes her to look at him. " My darling Hermione please calm yourself everything is alright but remain still."

Hermione softly nods her head as her father reaches up and grabs her. Hermione hugs her father tightly saying " Thank you father." As Voldemort turns and walks back to the house he looks down at his daughter with a smile on his face he says" Do not worry child you will repay me in time."

* * *

**A/N: So finally another chapter! I am so sorry this took so long but I started school last week, and my friend who writes this with me doesn't have any classes with me. Anyway, thank all of you guys for adding me to your story alerts! It makes me super happy, but do you think you could drop a review? Maybe tell me something you want to happen or just to tell me a few things to fix.**

**-ja'ne Grrr-Squirrel**


End file.
